


Stand Down

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marissa has spirit and uses it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Down

"You really need to stand down," Marissa said in a firm voice as she faced the warrior ahead of her, his swords and guns visible from any angle she chose to take. He cocked his head toward her, not displaying any insignia at all. "Don't believe me? Better recalculate. Yeah, I'm small. My gun is too. But would I really walk out here to face you like this unless I knew something you don't? Do you really want to find out that I'm holding the key to your existence right now?"

Now, she just had to pray her bluff worked.


End file.
